


I Can't Feel My Face When I'm With You (but I Love It)

by ReluctantlyGreyhound



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Banter, Bottom Eddie Brock, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Fluff and Humor, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel), but like with a soft venom tendril so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantlyGreyhound/pseuds/ReluctantlyGreyhound
Summary: “What if I fucked you while covering your eyes and blocking your ears and numbing the entire exterior surface of your skin except for your nipples and cock and also blocking your nose so you couldn’t smell anything,” Venom suggests, in as mild a voice as he can create with his artificial vocal cords.Eddie jolts upright. “Youwhat?”Venom has a new sex idea that he'd like to try, but Eddie is sleepy. Of course, Venom gets what he wants in the end because Eddie is a fool in love and Venom knows what's good for him.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951261
Comments: 6
Kudos: 382





	I Can't Feel My Face When I'm With You (but I Love It)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "can't feel my face," by the weeknd,, i'm very funny sometimes honestly

“I have a suggestion for us.” 

Venom’s rumbling voice startles Eddie out of a light doze, and he groans, rubbing a hand blearily across his eyes. 

“Ugh, not now, no, I’m tired.” 

“You still have work to do,” Venom points out, which may be true, but it’s still very rude of him to say, Eddie thinks. 

“I am trying something new called self-care,” he counters. “Where I take naps when I’m tired to make my productivity greater when I’m not tired. Or something.” He yawns loudly. 

Venom rumbles somewhere around his colon. “Interesting.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “You should be more excited about this, you know. It’s your body too, and you’ll like it better in here if _I_ like it better in here.” 

A surprisingly menacing purr radiates out of his midsection, and Venom oozes out, grinning ominously. 

“My suggestion is self-care, then.” 

Eddie yawns and rubs his face again. “Because it’ll make you happy?” 

“It’s your body too,” mimics Venom smugly. 

“Oh, fuck off,” groans Eddie. “Let me sleep.” 

“This will be reinvigorating.” 

“Is it sex-related?” 

“Yes.” 

“Not now.” 

Venom growls. “I could bite your face off.” 

“That’s nice, sweetie,” Eddie mumbles, eyes falling closed. Venom reaches out with four small tendrils and pulls them open. 

“What if I fucked you while covering your eyes and blocking your ears and numbing the entire exterior surface of your skin except for your nipples and cock and also blocking your nose so you couldn’t smell anything,” he suggests, in as mild a voice as he can create with his artificial vocal cords. 

Eddie jolts upright. “You _what?_ ” 

“Well?” 

Eddie makes an undignified grunt that can best be translated as _???_. 

Venom chuckles. “You fall asleep with your computer open next to you very often, Eddie.” 

“Please tell me you’re not implying what I think you are,” Eddie says in a deeply weary tone. 

“I watch porn while you sleep. I like this thing called ‘sensory deprivation.’ Delicious, the way they squirm.” 

“Oh, _that’s_ why I keep getting ads for blindfolds,” Eddie sighs. “Thanks, man.” 

“You are welcome.” 

“ _No!_ I was being sarcastic.” 

“So, the idea sounds displeasing to you?” 

Eddie sighs again and looks up at the ceiling, swallowing uncomfortably. “I... never said that.” 

“Lovely!” the symbiote says gleefully. “Let us begin.” 

“No, no, not now! How many times do I have to tell you that I’m tired?” 

“You can sleep. I can defile you just as well while you’re asleep, though it’s not as fun.” 

Eddie clutches his ass defensively. “Tell me that’s a joke.” 

“Of course.” Venom sounds hurt, and Eddie relaxes. “I respect you too much to ever do that.” 

“Mm, thanks.” 

“Unless you wanted me to, of course.” 

Eddie purses his lips. “Hm. No. Thanks for offering.” 

“So, can I block your nose and feed oxygen directly into your bloodstream through my skin? I think that would be very erotic.” 

Eddie virtuously tries to ignore the erection growing in his underwear. “Well...” 

“You know you want me to,” Venom says, with much more erotic confidence than should be possible coming out of a goo monster with no genitals. 

“I really do,” groans Eddie. “God help me.” 

“I can help you instead,” Venom chortles, burbling out and spreading all over Eddie’s body. 

As promised, the nostrils go first, and it’s a strange sensation, to not be breathing, but not feeling strangled at the same time. Eddie has become used to strange with Venom, though, and he adjusts smoothly. Next, a black sheet descends over his eyes and this is when his breathing would quicken if he could. 

In lieu of that, his cock jumps, and Eddie feels more than hears Venom’s delighted vibrating. His ears go quickly, along with the rest of his skin, and it feels like he’s floating in a formless, soundless, lightless void, with only the cool air on his cock and nipples grounding him in reality. 

It should be terrifying, but he swallows and realizes that he’s more turned on than he’s ever been, even though he’s _been_ doing massively kinky shit with Venom for the past six months at least. Venom has complete power here, even more so than would normally take place with sensory deprivation. 

He squirms experimentally, more to entice Venom than anything else. Venom hums happily and shoves a massive tongue down Eddie’s throat with the greatest affection. 

Eddie moans around the huge muscle piercing all the way down into his esophagus and filling his mouth so completely he wouldn’t have been able to breathe even if his nose had been free. He can feel Venom’s strange alien spit sliding down into his stomach, and just as his cock strains with that fact, a little slick tendril is stuck right down it and he sobs into Venom’s mouth. 

He has no idea what the rest of his body is doing; Venom could have him completely trussed up, he could be lying on the floor and humping the air, he could be walking around during all of this... there are so many options, and he simply has _no idea_. It’s so fucking sexy. 

The tendril in his cock roots around down there, and he cries out. Venom rumbles with pleasure and stabs another – significantly thicker – tendril into his ass. 

It’s honestly all very pedestrian as far as their sex goes; they’ve done crazier things with Eddie’s erogenous zones (though there seems to be a second tongue oozing its way around Eddie’s nipples, and _that’s_ new and definitely something to be explored later), but what’s really getting Eddie about this is that he’s never felt controlled in this way before. 

It’s so intimate and deeply personal, not being able to feel what his body his doing while knowing that Venom does in fact know what his body is doing, and that thought alone would have Eddie close to orgasm even if it wasn’t for the quadpartite sensations in his mouth, chest, cock, and ass. 

He feels so full and yet so hollow at the same time. It’s very... different. 

"Yes, Eddie..." Venom croons into his throat. "Give yourself up to me."

The tongue pushes deeper, and Eddie would gag around it if he had any _space_ to do so, but he doesn't, because it's stretching down practically into his stomach now. The tentacle in his hole pushes up in the same way; far deeper than anything should safely penetrate, and he can feel the wrongness somewhere deep inside of him, but it's okay because Venom will heal him once he finishes up here. He's riding on a massive, mounting wave of pleasure, and he can only imagine that Venom is feeling the same.

Eddie's entire universe has contracted to just the shining rod of pleasure forced directly down his middle. It feels like the tongue and the tentacle should be touching by now, that's how deep they're penetrating, and there's nothing else in the whole world that Eddie can feel. Just that. Just Venom.

Then the little tendril in his cock flexes and thickens. Eddie convulses, unable to scream around Venom's tongue but wanting to do so all the same. It's so much, it's too much, even without any other sensations on his skin.

The stimulation of his prostate and urethra on top of everything else cannot be denied, and his tired body shakes apart as he cums, very abruptly. The tendril in his cock vacuums it up before it can even touch air, and Eddie slams back into his body with a vertiginous jerk. 

He’s still on the couch, just gasping and sweaty now and covered in the shredded remains of his pajamas. 

“Venom, you asshole,” he whispers hoarsely. 

“Is that meant to be an insult? I quite like _your_ asshole,” Venom states, sounding deeply satisfied with himself. “Did you like that? You looked like you liked that. You were writhing and bucking so gorgeously, and I have to be honest, I would ask you to get a career as a pornstar if you didn’t belong to me.” 

Eddie blinks sleepily. “I’m gonna unpack that statement later. Sleepytime now, good night.” 

“Sweet dreams,” he hears Venom whisper as he drifts off. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“We’re not going for another round,” he mumbles, head drooping. 

“I think we are.” 

“Nnn.....” 

He falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since i've written something so fluffy and humorous asjfksdjflsd i hope y'all enjoy!! leave a comment or kudos to support a struggling writer, and have a nice day :3


End file.
